


Looking Good

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [8]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Leather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Mark and Barry experiment with leather.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day eight. The prompt was leather.

Mark gripped at the leather straps that crossed Barry’s chest beneath him. He thrust his hips down, and Barry moaned breathily.

“You look so good,” Mark said, smiling. Barry blushed under him, staring at the leather bindings that travelled down to his hips. Mark rocked his hips on Barry’s cock, groaning and tipping his head back. 

“Fuck I’m gonna milk your cock so good,” Mark murmured. Barry groaned at his words. Mark rode Barry roughly, biting his lip. He arched his back, and Barry whimpered. 

Mark felt so tight, and Barry lay happily powerless underneath him. Mark’s cock leaked, flopping against his abs as he bounced. A leather harness wrapped close to his dick, travelling up and accenting his hipbones. 

“Can I touch you?” Barry asked, voice low.

“Mhm, yeah baby,” Mark replied, grinning. Barry reached up to grab Mark’s hard cock, spreading slick precum down his shaft.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
